


Staying In

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Omega!Voltron, Soft and Fluffy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: the Commander and his lieutenants decide to stay in for the morning.





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE THY FLUFFY STUFF! Hope you guys enjoy some cute, sweet soft senhaxta! Had not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was a rare occurrence that Sendak would take the morning hours for himself and even rarer when his lieutenants joined him. 

This voyage was slow however. Missing a morning of work to rest wouldn’t hurt the work flow or the crew’a morale. Plus everyone knew when the high ranking officers slept in late, they are not to be disturbed.

The last person who tried to wake them up was never heard from again after all.

Sendak breathed softly on his large bed. 

The blankets slowly slid off his torso as he slept soundly on the bed with his large ears making the occasional twitch and some drool dribbling down his chin. He mumbled quietly as he rolled on to his back and snored quietly with one of his ears twitching when it picks up the slightest movement,

He grunts softly when he feels a hand lightly smooth up over the fur that covers his chest and stomach before stopping to play lightly with a thick pat h of it between his pecks. He hummed quietly as he began to stretch slowly.

A yawn escapes him, big enough to show his fangs and canines before he opens his eye.

“Mmmmmm……”

He looks down and raises a brow at the sight of those fingers gently playing with his chest fur before he turns his head to look at the culprit.

“….Good morning Hepta….” he offered a lazy smile.

The second lieutenant purrs softly and moves up a bit. The scent of sex radiates off him as he slid a leg up around over Sendak’s hips.

“Morning sir….” Hepta nuzzled the side of his face against Sendak’s chest as he purrs deeply.

Haxus was lying behind the other, still sleeping with his arms over his head and mouth twitching slightly in his sleep. The sign that he was dreaming as he breathes softly. There were some little hickies on his neck from the night together.

Sendak raised his flesh arm and wrapped it around Hepta gently.

“Hmmmm, care to tell me why you chose now to wake me up?” He whispered drowsily.

Hepta continues to play with locks of fur before he answered, “Mmm….I was hoping for round two…

Well…that certainly woke him up.

“Oh?” He slowly tracing his fingers down the side of his hip, gently tracing patterns and purring at the shiver it earns him. He felt those pretty legs shift before there’s a soft wet squelch.

His second lieutenant blushed as cum and slick from last night sleeps out of him and stains his inner thighs. He bites his bottom lip and looks at him needily.

Hepta yelped when Sendak chuckled and rolled them over so he was now on top of the other. He kissed him slow and deep,taking his time as he felt those legs slip around his hips. 

He nuzzled his head against the other’s, rubbing his cheek against one side before moving to the other. A deep, rumbling purr leaves him when Hepta gently reaches up to rub his ears.

“Hmmmmrrrrr….”

“Is that to your liking sir?” Hepta smiled softly.

He gasps softly when he’s answered with a deep kiss before he feels his commander’s cock twitch between his thighs. It hardened slowly against the second lieutenant’s aching slit.

A happy sound escapes Hepta as he gently feels along the commander’s back, enjoying the feeling of being covered almost completely by the other’s body. He moans quietly when he’s slowly entered and purrs at the affectionate head butt. Sendak kisses him warmly, breathing softly as he just savors the familiar warmth,

Soft gasps left Hepta as he tilted his head back with a quietly mewl. This was very different from last night. This was warm, soft and full of endearment…

“Hmmm…”

Sendak looked over and blinks when he sees Haxus was now awake and resting on one elbow with his cheek resting on his knuckles. The first lieutenant raised a brow at them both as he purrs softly.

Hepta blushed and bites his lip a little when he sees their third awake.

“Oh don’t mind me, please do continue,” Haxus chuckled softly with a happy purr.

The commander raised a brow, “Why don’t you come join us hmm?”

“Oh I will. Once you’re finished of course….” a hand gently reaches out and touches Hepta’s prosthetic hand with a happy purr, “Youre just both so cute.”

A snort left Sendak as he slowly slides his hand over both his lieutenants’ before he purrs softly.

Stars he loved staying In for the morning with his two favorite people in the cosmos.


End file.
